


A Ryusoulger Christmas

by quatresnuku



Category: Super Sentai Series, Tokusatsu, 騎士竜戦隊リュウソウジャー | Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Gen, Mistletoe, Multi, Surprise Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quatresnuku/pseuds/quatresnuku
Summary: After everything that is going on with the Battle against the Druidon, Uii decided that the team needed some holiday cheer to lift their sprits. Ryusoulger
Relationships: Asuna/Bamba (Ryusoulger), Bamba/Koh (Ryusoulger)
Kudos: 1





	A Ryusoulger Christmas

Ryusoulger

Rated G

Slight Asuna/ Banba/ Koh

A Ryusoulger Christmas

Uii decided that the team needed a Christmas party so get their minds off of the stress of the new Druidon general and with what happened with Nada. She thought that it was just the thing to lift their spirits. Once everyone had gathered Uii went into general mode to hand out the different tasks. Koh and Asuna were in charge of cleaning and clearing out the room to make room for all of the decorations that Melto and Oto where in charge of. Her dad and Banba were to cook all the food for the party. That left Towa and Canalo in charge of music and costumes.

Although no one said anything the party was a welcome distraction. All of them were so focused on the party that time flew by and it was quickly time for the party to start. Asuna’s mouth watered at the feast that they prepared. Her eyes lingered on the colorful Christmas cookies.

“These all look amazing!!” she said picking up one and taking a huge bite out of it. She moaned in pleasure. The others came over and each took a cookie and started eating.

“If you guys eat all the cookies now then you won’t have room for dinner,” the professor lectured them half-heartedly.

“Don’t worry I will have room for dinner,” Asuna said with a mouthful of cookie causing them all to laugh.

“Let’s get change into our costumes and really get this party started!!!” suggested the youngest member of the Ryusoul tribe. The other’s agreed.

Asuna and Oto wore Santa girl costumes, but one was pink and the other was blue. Uii, and her father all wore elf costumes. Canalo was dressed as a reindeer. Melto and Towa were each snowman. Koh was dressed in a red Santa costume. Tyriamigo not wanting to be let out also had a Santa had on along with a comically small beard. The only one who was not in costume was Banba who with some convincing wore a reindeer antler headband.

After Uii took a couple group photos they all mingled and talked amongst themselves. Asuna of course went back over to the table and began to eat her fill of all the delicious food. Not interested in the party game that the others were playing Banba went over and stood by the pink knight. She gave him a thumbs up and the corner of his mouth twitched in a small smile.

Just then Uii let out a loud gasp drawing in everyone’s attention. She was looking at them, to be more exact she was looking above Asuna and Banba. The pair glanced up to see a small bundle of green leaves hung above them. Asuna looked at it confused.

“Hoho, looks like someone’s found themselves under the mistletoe,” chuckled Tatsui-san.

“Mistletoe!!” Oto exclaimed, “I’ve heard about this custom. Whoever is standing under it has to kiss!”

“WHAT?!!” both the golden and the blue knight exclaimed at the same time. Canalo quickly moved to stand in between him and his sister. The others watched the two expectantly. Asuna swallowed whatever food was in her mouth. She then patted down her shorts.

“Alright!”

“Huh” was all that Banba could get out before she reached up and grabbed his face to draw it down to hers before she pressed her lips against his. Banba froze the moment that her soft lips touched his. Before he new it the kiss was over, and she was smiling at him brightly. Since he still wasn’t moving Koh went over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Oi, Banba are you alright?” he asked. Banba straighten.

“Now Koh’s under the mistletoe too,” Asuna giggled. Both men looked up to confirm what she just said. Koh smiled mischievously for a moment before he too kissed Banba. Banba thought for a moment about how his lips were just as soft as Asuna’s before he pushed him away. He made some excuse about needing some air and then fled.

The childhood friends looked back at their other friends smiling. Uii had a great big smile since she had pulled out her phone as soon as she noticed the mistletoe and had started to record. Oto was arguing with Canalo over the mistletoe which lead her to punch him in the stomach. He wasn’t the only one who was holding their stomach for Towa was also holding his, but his was because he was laughing at his brother’s plight. Melto was the only one who didn’t look amused. His hands were on his hips and his expression seemed to say, ‘So help me if you two broke Banba’. Asuna and Koh just shrugged.

It took fifteen minutes for Banba to calm down and come back in. Towa checked on his brother while Uii and Oto kept on giving each other looks which only made the oldest nervous.

“All right everyone gather round,” Uii announced. Once everyone focused on her she continued, “So a big part of Christmas is giving each other presents”

“We have a present for you guys,” and they went and grabbed a bag. Going up to each of the Ryusoulgers they handed them each a doll that looked just like them.

“It’s soo cute!!!” Asuna exclaimed as she received hers. The others agreed as well.

“Uii and Oto worked hard to make them,” Tyrimigo added. 

“Wait, you made them?” Canalo asked his little sister.

“Yep!”

“This is really impressive,” Melto said inspecting the doll.

“Well, you guys do so much we thought that this could be a way to thank you,” Uii stated.

“Thank you and Merry Christmas,” Koh said jovially.

“Merry Christmas!!” the rest echoed and it was just that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!!! Thanks for reading. I actually wrote this last December when the show was still airing but then for got to type it up till now. I hope that everyone is safe and healthy this holiday season.


End file.
